


Winners and Losers

by Magicandmalice



Series: Lost a Round [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: “That’s it. Get up. We are going inside the house and I will prove there is nothing in or around here.” Hux ordered as he stood. His small hands pushing at broad shoulders in an effort to move Ben faster.“There is totally a ghost, or something, here!” Ben denied as he followed along behind Hux with a pout, one Hux forced himself to look away from before he did something stupid.“Wanna make a bet?” Hux asked as they came to a stop at the base steps at the front porch.“What are the stakes?”





	Winners and Losers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darktensh17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/gifts).



> My second loss to Tenchi and the request was for Ghost hunting. This was the closest I could come lol.

“Ben can we please leave? You have had us out here every night for the last week looking for this supposed ghost. For the last time there is nothing here.” Hux groaned. He wrapped his arms around his legs where he had them pulled to his chest. It was freezing out tonight and the damp air from the earlier storm was doing him no favors in staying warm. He was normally happy to indulge his friends pointless ghost hunts, but tonight all he really wanted was to go home, get warm, and maybe have a taste of that new scotch he had just bought. But no, instead Ben had them both drive two states over, stay in a seedy motel, and eat in greasy diners every night. Just so he could watch this stupid old house that someone said was haunted.

“Just a little longer Hux. Something is gonna happen tonight I can feel it.” Ben whispered, eyes remaining on the house several yards away from their hiding place.

“The only thing that’s going to happen, is I am going to murder you violently so you can come back and haunt this place yourself and I can go home and be comfortable.” Hux muttered under his breath. It wouldn’t be so bad if he wasn't so damn bored. Ben didn’t even want to go into the house itself and simply sitting out in the dark was more than a little mind numbing for Hux. One could only look at a dirty, dilapidated house and scraggly old trees for so long. The only other sight available to him was Ben’s well toned backside directly in front of him. But Hux had a feeling staring to long and sprouting some wood that didn’t belong to the forest might make his friend more than a little uncomfortable, despite all the subtle hints dropped recently. 

“Don’t be like that Hux, this is the last night I swear.” Ben whined, glancing over his shoulder, eyes amused before turning to face forward once more.

“That’s it. Get up. We are going inside the house and I will prove there is nothing in or around here.” Hux ordered as he stood. His small hands pushing at broad shoulders in an effort to move Ben faster. 

“There is totally a ghost, or something, here!” Ben denied as he followed along behind Hux with a pout, one Hux forced himself to look away from before he did something stupid.

“Wanna make a bet?” Hux asked as they came to a stop at the base steps at the front porch.

“What are the stakes?”

“Winners choice. If there is a ghost or something paranormal and you can prove it. You win and I will do whatever you like. If you can't prove anything is here other than a large amount of moldy old wood and bad insulation, I win and you do whatever I say.” Hux laid out the terms, one fine brow arched as he stared down his friend. 

“Deal. Remember you said anything.” Ben said with a smile on those sinful lips.

“It’s not me that will need to be remembering that.” Hux smirked.

Together the two head up and into the house. It was time to win a bet.

 

____________________

Thirty minutes later found the two of them on their backs in the damp grass of the overgrown front lawn. Panting for breath as their hearts slowed back into a more normal rhythm and sweat dried from their bodies, shirts sticking to them.

“I win.” Ben panted.

“I said you had to prove it. All I saw was was something move in the hall and felt something shove at us. It was too dark to see who or what it was. That means I win the bet.” Hux shot back.

“Dammit Hux, let me have this one! There is no way that could have been a human or animal, even you have to admit that,” Ben moaned.

“No proof I win.” Hux couldn’t deny the smugness he felt.

“Killjoy.” Ben muttered, closing his eyes and refusing to look at Hux.

“Don’t you even want to know want I want from you?”

“Unless it’s as good as my idea was going to be and involves a weekend horror movie marathon, then no. I want to wallow in my loss.” Ben grumbled.

“Well I was going to ask you to go out on a date with me, but your idea sounds fun as well.I suppose we could do that if you would rather.” Hux murmured. He held his breath, waiting for the moment understanding clicked within Ben.

“You want..?”

“Only if you want to as well. Otherwise forget about it and we can dd the horror movie thing.” Hux whispered. 

“The..uh..the first idea sounds perfect. Could I perhaps have a kiss to seal the deal?” Ben asked, voice soft, almost as if he expected to be denied. Well Hux certainly couldn’t have that.

Rolling over he held himself over Ben’s still heaving chest, ignoring the highly distracting sight at the moment, Hux smiled down at Ben. “As many as you like”

So maybe the night wasn’t a loss after all. Cause even if they didn’t see or capture a ghost, Hux is pretty sure he caught something, someone, a hell of a lot better

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come and chat with me on Tumblr at 
> 
> Magicandmalice.tumblr.com


End file.
